


The Town I Loved So Well

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Derry Girls AU, F/M, The Troubles, This is offensive yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: “Will the following pupils please report to Sister Michael's office immediately: Amy, Gina, Rosa, and the wee Jewish fella.”Welcome to Derry. There's only one thing you need to know: we're the goodies.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**_Óró, sé do bheatha 'bhaile, anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh_ **

Oh, welcome home, now that summer is coming

  
  
“We have a new pupil here at Our Lady Immaculate College. His name is Jake Peralta and he's from New York. He was due to start at Christian Brothers Boys but there were serious concerns for his safety because well unfortunately he happens to be Jewish.”

After the assembly the new boy was immediately surrounded by inquisitive students.

“So are ye a Catholic Jew or a Protestant Jew?”

“What?”

“Me mam says you killed Jesus.”

“It wasn't me!” he protested, looking around shiftily. “Eh, it was...”

“It was the prods,” Gina helped him out.

“Right yeah, it was their lot,” Amy asserted. “And he's not one of them so he's one of us.” 

That was sound and comforting logic.

“So piss off, yeah,” Rosa addressed the crowd, and they quickly dispersed under her glare.

“But wait,” Amy suddenly said, “We're for the Palestinians, so that means he's one of...them?”

Jake scrunched his brow in frustration. “Look, I don't care about that stuff, alright? I'm an American!”

Amy shook her head. “You have to care about this stuff though, you're in Derry now.”

“Yeah, what are ye doing here anyways?” Rosa demanded to know.

“My stepfather's from Derry, he moved to New York ages ago but now he wanted to go back cause his mother is ill.”

“Awww that's so sad,” Amy said.

“Not really, she's an old hag. All she does is swear and curse at people. I hope she dies soon, then we can all go back to New York.”

Gina nodded. “Fair enough. But yer new old man, is he like a Catholic or a Protestant?”

“Yes, no, I dunno?”

“What's his name?”

“Eóghainn McMurphy.”

“Then you're a Catholic,” Gina decreed. “You're a Catholic Jew. Remember that, in case anyone asks.”  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> [The Town I Loved So Well](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDC_LC_Pzzs)   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

“Don't mind them, Jake,” Amy said, taking his arm. “There's nothing wrong with being gay.”

“But I'm not gay!” he protested. He looked around. “I mean, not really. Maybe just a bit?” he whispered.

“You're a bit gay?”

“I dunno. Kind of?”

Amy frowned. “Is that...an _American_ thing?”

“Could be, I have no idea. But the thing is, I also like girls. Like, a lot.”

“Oh okay. Wait what, you do?”

“Yes, I do. Actually I really like one girl. A lot.”

“Ooooh, it's Rosa? And she punched you?”

“No, it's not Rosa.”

“It's Gina? And she laughed at you?”

“No! Of course it's not Gina.”

“Hey! Gina's my friend. There's nothing wrong with her!”

“I know. I just don't like her that way, you know.”

“Oh no...it's Sister Michael? You like Sister Michael!” Amy gasped. “But she's married to God! It's a _sin_. Like, a Catholic sin,” she explained.

“It's not Sister Michael! Of course not!”

“Well there's no need to insult her,” Amy bristled. “She's a nun, you know.”

“I know she's a nun, and I don't like her like that. I like you, alright!”

Amy looked taken aback. Then she slowly nodded. “Okay, you can touch my boobs, but that's it.”

“What?” he exclaimed. “I can't like...you know, kiss you?”

“Oh, of course, yeah.”  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> [ _Oh, my life is changing every day, in every possible way_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcgpmJ_q26o)   
> 


End file.
